


Feisty

by racven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Officemate Kakairu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racven/pseuds/racven
Summary: His type, probably
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 145





	Feisty

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this idea came when i was watching a cat video. The way the person in the video said "feisty" hit me with idea for this fanart. English is not my first language, so i kinda like the way "feisty" is pronounced.  
> So, here we are. CEO Kakashi, with his PA Iruka XD
> 
> Anyway, Iruka is a feisty cat (=^w^=)


End file.
